1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to the field of language interpretation/translation. More particularly, the disclosure relates to computer implemented language interpretation/translation platforms that provide language interpretation/translation services.
2. General Background
A variety of computer implemented language interpretation/translation platforms, which shall be referred to as language interpretation/translation platforms, may be utilized to receive requests for language interpretation/translations services. Such language interpretation/translation platforms may also provide or provide access to language interpretation/translations services.
Users often do not have enough information to decide on which particular type of language interpretation product and/or service to select from. For example, the availability of the various language interpretation products and/or services often rapidly changes such that a user may select a language interpretation product and/or service that is not available anymore at the time of the user request. As a result, a user may select a language interpretation product and/or service that does not provide an optimal solution for the user's language interpretation requirements.